


LOVE+SICK

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Mentioned Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were just fucking, no ties, no labels, just a pretty good way to let off some steam and enjoy themselves, right? But no, Wong Yukhei had to fall in love with him.





	LOVE+SICK

Yukhei had only read it that one time. It was in this book he had to read for school.

_“Love is a disease.”_

It sounded like a load of bullshit to him, honestly. Everyone falls in love don’t they? And everyone loves someone, like their children or siblings. It’s not a disease, it’s just human nature. Love is what all those stupid, sappy songs and movies are about. It’s something that comes without you wanting or realizing it.

He had plenty proof of that when he fell for Mark fucking Lee, though. They were just fucking, no ties, no labels, just a pretty good way to let off some steam and enjoy themselves, right? But no, Wong Yukhei had to fall in love with him.

But maybe, just maybe that book was right? Maybe it is a disease. Now he realized he was in love, he started to know what they meant. It felt like he was sick, actually. Whenever he saw Mark his heart rate would jump and go from its normal rhythm, to an abnormally fast rhythm. He started sweating every time he and Mark weren’t fucking, because then they had to actually talk.

His palms started sweating from nerves whenever Mark would come too close, what if he would kiss him? It made Yukhei feel hot inside, some kind of warmth that people loved to call ‘hope’ these days.

But no, Mark would never kiss Yukhei.

Another thing of falling in love with Mark was definitely the fact that his brain started malfunctioning. Some nights he couldn’t sleep because of nerves, from getting stupid ideas in his head. Like telling Mark how he feels about him. He could hear Mark laugh in the background, “Yeah sure Wong, what you think is gonna happen now? Wanna get married and buy a house now, fuck off.”

It made Yukhei cringe just thinking about it.

Kun also told him that he’s turning into a drama queen these days because of his exaggerated reactions sometimes. Yukhei disagreed. He wasn’t exaggerating, just being logical. Okay, maybe he might dramatize some things a little, but he’s most definitely not a drama queen. He likes to call himself a realist. Pessimist is what Kun had corrected him with.

Another thing was incoherent speech. Yukhei didn’t like to accept it, but it was definitely a thing. Even with the simplest questions, Yukhei would start to babble and stutter. Mark had laughed about it, asking Yukhei what his problem was but Yukhei just smiled it away and bent Mark over the couch to fuck him for the third time that day, everything was easier when they didn’t need actual words.

The last thing about this whole _‘love is a disease’_ thing was that Yukhei slowly became delusional.

For one thing, he didn’t trust Mark. He trusted the boy about keeping their relationship quiet, sure; he had no fear about that at all. What did annoy him though, was the way Mark would want to keep their ‘fling’ quiet.

Yukhei knew they weren’t together. He knew it well enough. But he got crazy angry one day when he fucked Mark and the boy’s neck smelled like girl’s perfume. Somehow it made Yukhei feel jealous. No, jealous wasn’t the right word. It made him feel territorial.

He didn’t want other people to touch Mark. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it when girls looked at Mark when they hung out together. He hated people staring at Mark like they actually got a chance.

So when he smelled the scent of sweetness and fruits in Mark’s neck, he grabbed onto the boy’s hair, pulling it so Mark’s head flew back against Yukhei’s shoulder. Their mouths only inches away from each other as they panted and groaned, breathing in each other’s air.

“Tell me what you want,” Yukhei almost growled, he barely recognized his own voice.

“Want you to fuck me,” Mark panted but it wasn’t enough.

“Want my cock?”

“Fuck yeah, only yours,” Mark moaned. Yukhei knew it was just the sex talking, but he was satisfied hearing Mark say it. He wanted to hear more, wanted to make Mark say so much more. He wanted Mark to want him as much as he did. He just wanted Mark.

And if Yukhei came harder than ever screaming _“mine”_ while coming inside of Mark, the other boy chose to ignore the words and leave it be. Or maybe Mark hadn’t heard him through his own bliss. Yukhei really hoped the latter.

 

After the whole love-realization thing, Yukhei wanted to get his mind on something else. He went out on his own a couple of times, fucked some guys he picked up and received a fair amount of numbers. None of that actually satisfied him. Whenever he got dressed again after a random hookup, he’d leave thinking about Mark anyway.

It’s not like he wants it. He really hated the feeling. When he was walking home on his own he started thinking too much. Like about what Mark was doing right then, maybe he was fucking someone else right now or maybe he was thinking about Yukhei. Yukhei smiled a little at that.

“No, you’re stupid.” He mumbled to himself as he kicked against an empty can.

 

“What the hell’s gotten into you lately,” Mark had asked one night. It was their weekly movie night. They held it at Mark’s place most of the time. Tonight they were watching some romantic movie recommended by Renjun and Yukhei had given little to no reaction to what he saw on the screen.

“Huh?”

“You’re acting all weird these days, are you sick or something?” Mark asked and Yukhei laughed to himself. Yeah, he was sick. Sick with this awful disease called Love.

“M' fine,” Yukhei mumbled.

“You’re texting a lot,” Mark noticed as he watched Yukhei type away on his phone.

Yeah, Yukhei did text a lot. To all those guys he gave his number to. He didn’t even know why he texted them, maybe he liked the compliments or something, maybe he just hoped that one day it would be Mark, texting him like this. God knows what was going on with him these days.

“Yeah, just some guys I met.”

“Some guys, huh?” Mark casually took a sip from his beer. Yukhei swore there was some kind of weird tone to Mark’s voice.

“Do I smell some jealousy there, sweetheart?”

“Me? Jealous? Fuck off,” Mark shrugged, turning to the TV again. Except now, he was frowning.

“You totally are?”

“I don’t care who you fuck, Wong, shut up.”

“I don’t care about any of them y’know,” Yukhei said, internally hitting himself. Mark raised his eyebrows in question, took another sip again.

They didn’t talk about it after that. They watched the movie together in silence. And if Mark came sitting even closer to Yukhei after taking a toilet break, Yukhei didn’t say anything about it but enjoyed the new source of heat. He fought the urge to lean against Mark, but failed near the end of the film. Mark didn’t comment, Yukhei was thankful.

 

It was only one week later when Yukhei really started to go crazy. Whenever Mark was with him he just wanted to crawl out of his skin. He felt as nervous as his old virgin self, kept moving around, and kept making annoying noises with his lighter or feet until Mark told him to shut the fuck up.

He was short tempered, took everything as an insult and kept worrying. Worrying that maybe, Mark would get sick of him, that maybe Mark didn’t like him enough. Why else would he still go around fucking other people?

“You fucking them, too?” Mark had asked, eyes concentrated on the TV screen.

Yukhei knew what he was talking about. Yukhei had been texting Kun all night, Mark probably thought he was texting those guys, still.

“I’m texting Kun ge and I’m not fucking anyone but you, if you’re interested,” Yukhei bit.

“Sure whatever,” Mark shrugged. He kept silent until the end of the movie they were watching. Yukhei didn’t even remember what they were watching.

“I’m not fucking anyone else either, y’know,” Mark mumbled when the film ended. It took Yukhei a little by surprise, but somehow Yukhei felt sickly satisfied.

“What about Mina?” Yukhei said, catching the jealousy in his own voice. Lame move, Yukhei, lame move.

“I stopped fucking around a few months ago, Yukhei.”

“You smelled like another girl only weeks ago,” okay now he started to sound like a jealous, whining boyfriend.

“Not my fault Hyuck likes fruity perfumes, and you know he's like a brother to me.”

“So you’re serious?” Mark gave him an annoyed look that basically said _‘please don’t make me say it again’_ and Yukhei decided to stop asking question.

Except, maybe…

“So like, are we exclusive?”

“Jesus Christ Yukhei, you want us to spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars next?”

Mark stared at him but Yukhei didn’t say anything. He just waited. He didn’t know what the hell he was waiting for, but that’s all he could manage to do. Wait.

Mark suddenly surged forward and kissed Yukhei. It was chaste, and only a small peck on his lips, but it made him feel something he had never felt before. Mark didn’t pull away afterwards. His lips hovered over Yukhei’s and they breathed for a few seconds, until Yukhei reciprocated the kiss with one of his own.

If love was a god damn disease, Yukhei hoped he could give it to Mark like this. He wanted Mark to love him, wanted Mark to kiss him every day, every minute. He wanted all of Mark, all the time.

Mark quickly opened his mouth to give Yukhei permission. Their tongues slid together and it was the most beautiful thing Yukhei had ever felt. The wet slide of tongue against tongue, the taste of beer, cigarettes and barbecue chips in Mark’s mouth, the velvet feeling, it was almost overwhelming.

Yukhei whimpered as Mark finally let go to catch his breath, afraid to open his eyes.

“So now we can be awesome together,” Yukhei smiled shyly, Mark ignored him but Yukhei could feel his smile against his lips when the boy leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> fools in love, basically.


End file.
